Afzar'Sakhr
Afzar'Sakhr is as hot headed as Vermillions get. A masterful neophyte who shirks his duties to avoid the responsibilities of taking on a neophyte himself. More often than not found making a name for himself in the Barathrum Pit, with a tendency to punch first and ask questions later. Appearance Afzar'Sakhr is of a tall, lean yet ripped build. We're talking 5% fat baby. His strength is not to be underestimated despite his otherwise lanky demeanor. His skin resembles steel brushed, matte bronze, made glistening by sweat. In terms of fashion Afzar never wears anything that covers up his -quite literally- rock hard abs. Elevated wooden sandals, weights in shape of praying beads for a constant workout, and bandages, lots of bandages to cover up scars which otherwise tailor most of his physical appearance. The scent of sweat and dirt, sand and minerals often accompanies his immediate sphere. Magic As a magical practitioner, Afzar'Sakhr is a son of the furnace. His hands knows the toil and labor of working with metal and similar materials; melting, bending, smithing, you name it. He works currently as a neophyte for his grandfather Seigh'Rhou. It is as a pit fighter though that Afzar's magical arsenal really shines. The Minor Golem's Pulse Arcana is certainly his insignia Arcana. As is tradition being raised as a male in a Vermillion household, he has heftily been trained on the defensive aspects when it comes to the utility of his magical capabilities. Though with shirking his duties he has seen the time and effort to attain knowledge of the offense aspect, usually taught to the females. In this regard, The Minor Saint's Fists Arcana stands out as a lethal combination with the former, these acting as his armor and swords. History Afzar'Sakhr's family is what one would consider the staple of the common's. A family of smiths with little aspirations and ambitions, either ending up extending their servitude as soldiers or sat in front of a furnace all their lives. The tradition of one mother to several fathers irked him as a child, as he felt his childhood was robbed of a caring and loving maternal figure. Showing little promise as a smith from an early age, mostly due to a hellbent temperament and anger, Afzar was quickly, through ties of the family, sent off to join the army, where he would be raised. During what would become a militant upbringing, and a somewhat failed attempt at staggering his temper, Afzal's father died. The information seemed to help on his behavioral issues, which allowed him to return, where his grandfather, Seigh'Rhou, stepped in as his guardian and Magus. His apprenticeship with Seigh'Rhou, being the father of his mother, irked his siblings, to whom he already had sour relationships. This saw the return of his hot headed attitudes. Family hardship introduced Afzar to the Barathrum Pit, which became a haven for him to blow off steam, whilst at the same time make a name for himself, one that would outgrow his pesky siblings. During the Fuchsia incident prior to the war of the towers, Afzar not only found himself present, but also to be one of the few remaining survivors. Having had clashed with the perpetrator of the incident, Afzar found a new target for his wrath and fury. Little did he know the path he was about to set upon. Goal Afzar's goal is to become acknowledged. Be it is a fighter, for his own name, or as a magus, for his mother's name, all preferably through the use of force. Reputation Category:Characters